La Oración
by LadyLoba
Summary: La guerra ha terminado. Alemania está arruinado, y su hermano agoniza entre las sombras de su hogar perdido. ¿Habrá un alma en el mundo que se apiade de quienes han caído en desgracia? Sólo un alma muy bondadosa podría hacerlo... y por fortuna, existe. Alemania/México/Prusia.
1. Chapter 1

LA ORACIÓN

_Così che sia  
L'immagine  
Di un angelo  
Che liberi._

_Conociendo a Laura, El Perfume BSO_

Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba sobre una tierra en ruinas; sus pies se topaban a cada instante con las duelas rotas de las calles, con los escombros de los edificios que parecían estar a punto de desplomarse, con los restos de autos aplastados por bombas, con los cuerpos fríos e inertes de los que no encontraron un refugio a tiempo…

Dobló en la siguiente calle, encontrándose con un estrecho callejón que desembocaba en una avenida circular; ahí también reinaba la desdicha, pero no era por las ruinas ni por el silencio, sino por los gritos de dolor y de angustia de los soldados que se apilaban ahí. Al principio deseó huir a toda prisa del lugar, volver a su hogar bañado por la noble luz del sol y olvidar el estertor de la muerte… pero ella no era ninguna cobarde. Debía ser fuerte, como siempre, y sobreponiéndose al horro caminó entre las multitudes de heridos, muertos y médicos que corrían de un lado a otro, atendiendo a los agonizantes hombres.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, alcanzó el final de la avenida. Ahí, un palacio de aspecto gótico se alzaba, imponente, por encima de fúnebre escenario; subió los escalones de piedra y entró a él, cerrando con violencia la puerta tras de sí. El lugar también presentaba un aspecto decadente y tristón; no había luz ni color ahí, salvo el rojo vibrante de una bandera, al fondo del salón principal, que estaba medio rota y tirada en el piso.

De pronto, un hombre se abalanzó sobre la chica.

-¡Ayúdame! –gritó. Tenía los ojos azules brillando de fiebre, y los cabellos rubios desaliñados caían sin control a cada lado de su pálido rostro. Le costó trabajo reconocerlo, y fue sólo gracias a la cruz de hierro que él lucía en su pecho que se convenció de no estar mirando a un fantasma.

-¿Alemania? –murmuró. -¿Tú…? Pero yo creí…

-Eso no importa ahora. Te lo ruego, ven, ayúdame.

Y sin esperar respuesta, el hombre la empujó dentro del salón, en dirección a la bandera. Ella no deseaba acercarse ahí, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ésa… ésa… maldita cosa.

-Alemania, yo preferiría…

-¡México, fräulein mine, ahora no! –exclamó él, llevándola justo frente a la bandera. Ella parpadeó, tratando de fingir que no notaba el funesto escudo que decoraba el trozo de tela color escarlata, pero no pudo dejar de notar algo raro en ella. Algo… como si la bandera se hubiera enrollado sobre sí misma, creando un bulto desigual… o al menos eso pensó la joven nación latina hasta que notó que, de entre los pliegues de la bandera, sobresalía una pequeña mano blanca.

-Alemania, ¿qué…?

El hombre, por toda respuesta, levantó la bandera. México soltó un grito de horror. Debajo de la improvisada manta, empapado en sangre y gimoteando, estaba Prusia.

Ella nunca había hablado mucho con el hermano mayor de Alemania, apenas lo conocía por causa de Francia… recordó cómo, cuando aquél ridículo pervertido había estado molestándola con la inminente guerra en que terminaron enredados, una mañana, un pajarito de color amarillo fuerte apareció en su casa, con un mensaje en el pico. Ella había abierto el mensaje, y no pudo evitar la risa cuando lo leyó:

_Lieb fräulein México:_

_Saludos. De parte del asombroso yo, es decir, Prusia, quien le envía sus más sinceros deseos de que patee el trasero de Francia en mi nombre, que yo haré lo mismo en nombre suyo. _

_Un beso en su delicada y fuerte mano, de parte del asombroso yo._

_P.D Hey, ¿sabía usted que mi hermano West piensa que usted es un bombón de ch…?_

_P.D 2 ¡NO ES CIERTO! Atte. Alemania_

Una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de México al recordar aquélla divertida nota, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto Alemania, con sumo cuidado, dio la vuelta a su hermano para colocarlo boca arriba.

-¿Qué… qué le pasó?

Alemania negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-Perdimos. Eso fue lo que le pasó.

México se arrodilló junto a los dos hermanos, apartando los mechones del blanco cabello de Prusia. Tuvo que ahogar un grito de espanto cuando notó la gravedad de la situación; el ojo derecho ya era sólo un hueco ensangrentado.

-Por favor tráeme agua, antibióticos, vendas y algodón, Alemania. –pidió la latina, mientras trataba de acomodar la cabeza de Prusia sobre su regazo. Ella sabía lo que era sufrir, ella conocía la fuerza de una cicatriz, porque tenía muchas… se pasó las manos por el cabello, recordando con gran rabia el día en que América le cortó sus amadas trenzas. Ella sabía lo que era perder algo, pero… bueno, el cabello es prescindible… pero un ojo…

-Oh, Prusia… -murmuró, acariciando las mejillas de la nación caída. Quería hacer algo, lo que fuera; no soportaba ver sufrir a nadie así, y hasta comenzaba a sentirse culpable por haberle declarado la guerra a Alemania…

-F…Fräulein México…

-¿Eh?

Prusia había despertado. A pesar de las múltiples heridas, trataba de sonreír; la única pupila que le quedaba destelló con la misma vitalidad que siempre.

-Veo que… ya se disculpó con West, ¿no es así?

-Vine sólo porque él me lo pidió.

-Ya veo… ¿le ha contado del día en que nosotros nos…? ¡Ah! –el hombre se retorció de dolor.

-No, tranquilo, por favor… -México alargó una mano y tomó la muñeca de Prusia. –Tienes que mantenerte calmado, estás muy herido.

-He estado peor, créame…

-México… -Alemania había vuelto con todas las cosas que la joven le había pedido. Depositándolas a un lado de ella, miró de reojo a su hermano, y un estremecimiento le cruzó el cuerpo.

-West, querido hermano… veo que tu linda novia vino a visitar al asombroso yo…

-No es mi novia. –gruñó Alemania, alejándose a toda prisa, no sin antes mirar de soslayo a México, que estaba muy ocupada con sus labores de enfermera. Con el cuidado y cariño con el que siempre se hacía notar, la latina limpió con cuidado la sangre del rostro de Prusia, y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con las demás heridas; el germano estaba peor de lo que ella imaginaba, y sentía punzadas de dolor al ver los múltiples golpes, cortes y magulladuras que cubrían su torso. Para su desconcierto, Prusia rió débilmente.

-Sabes algo, fräulein México, me sorprende que estés aquí atendiéndome. También West está hecho una lástima… ¿no te ha mostrado las horribles marcas que le dejó ésa infección tan extraña que contrajo hace poco?

-Él quiere que te ayude a ti, y eso es lo que hago. Ahora… quédate quieto, que me cuesta trabajo vendarte.

-Con cuidado, ¿quieres? –murmuró él. Por fin, las vendas quedaron justas, una en su brazo izquierdo, otra en su pecho, y una más rodeando su cintura. –Hmm… México, fräulein, ¿podrías decirme porqué no siento mi… ojo derecho?

México tragó saliva, mordiéndose un labio y fingiendo no haber escuchado la pregunta.

-Tendrás que descansar mucho, si no, no sanarás pronto.

-México… ¿Porqué no siento mi ojo derecho?

-Prusia, en verdad…

-Sólo contesta, ¿sí?

Por toda respuesta, México sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño espejo. Lo colocó frente al rostro del germano mientras ella desviaba la mirada, y esperó durante dos angustiosos segundos. El grito de horror de Prusia le quebró el corazón.

-Mein Gott! –exclamó él. –¡No, por favor! ¡No puede ser! ¡No, no!

-Prusia…

-¡NO! –el hombre se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró desconsolado. México, con gran pesar, acarició su frente, escuchando los sollozos sin control de la nación herida.

-Si pudiera hacer algo…

-No, no puedes… nadie puede… -musitó él, apartando levemente sus manos y mirando con su único ojo, lleno de lágrimas de desesperanza, a la mujer que hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no echarse a llorar también. Ella había visto a su pueblo desangrarse una y otra vez, pero jamás… jamás imaginó ver a un igual en condiciones tan lamentables.

-Prusia… -murmuró, inclinándose para depositar un beso en la frente del país germano, sin importarle que estuviera manchada de sangre y sudor. –Lo siento tanto…

Él tomó las manos de la latina entre las suyas. Los dos se miraron por varios segundos, él con profundo agradecimiento, ella con piedad.

-Ahora entiendo porqué le caes tan bien a West… -dijo él. –Eres muy buena con todos… y muy dulce… no hay muchos de nosotros que sean así.

-No… no me gusta luchar contra otros. Ya bastantes guerras tengo en casa… y odio las guerras. –suspiró.

-Las guerras no son siempre malas, fräulein México. Tienen su lado bueno.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cuál es el lado bueno de tanta masacre, destrucción y muerte? –replicó ella.

-Que podemos conocer almas puras y bondadosas… como tú.

México se inclinó sobre el rostro de Prusia. Él se adelantó y la recibió con un beso cálido, profundo, cargado de angustia y de ternura violenta; los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaron con fuerza, mientras los labios del germano aprisionaban los de la latina con anhelo. Nada hubiera podido interrumpir ése breve momento de dicha y esperanza, y su arrebato pareció alterar la triste atmósfera del palacio en ruinas, llenándolo de una misteriosa y tibia luz que les devolvió la fuerza. Sólo los pasos repentinos de Alemania hicieron que se soltaran de inmediato, y México continuó como si nada, curando la herida del ojo de Prusia y envolviéndolo con una venda para cubrir de una vez aquél horroroso hueco ensangrentado.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Prusia? –preguntó Alemania débilmente.

-¿Yo, mejor? Pero si yo siempre estoy en excelente forma, hermano. –dijo él, sonriendo altivamente.

-Ya veo… gracias por venir, México. Parece que le devolviste el buen humor a mi hermano.

-No hay de qué, Alemania. –con cierta dificultad, México se puso de pie, y luego extendió los brazos para sujetar a Prusia y ayudarlo a incorporarse. En cuanto lo soltó, el germano se tambaleó peligrosamente, y Alemania acudió a toda prisa a su lado para evitar que su hermano diera de bruces con el suelo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Prusia?

-Ya te dije que sí. El asombroso yo no va a dejarse caer por unas cuantas heridas.

-Pero… hermano, tu ojo…

-Eso no es problema. Además, a las damas les gustan los hombres con heridas, ¿sabes? Oh, West, a veces eres tan ingenuo…

México salió silenciosamente del palacio, dirigiendo sus pasos con torpeza por toda la avenida. Se sentía débil, angustiada, triste. Necesitaba un lugar para descansar y tomar un respiro, y para quitarse de la mente la horrible imagen de Prusia llorando al notar que había quedado tuerto. Sus pasos la llevaron a un pequeño edificio medio oscuro, iluminado con velas e impregnado con el inconfundible aroma del incienso. Había llegado a una iglesia.

Con pasos torpes, la latina cruzó por entre las bancas de madera, mirando a los que se arrodillaban ahí para rezar, y llegó a los pies del altar, engalanado de manera sencilla pero hermosa; lentamente, se dejó caer de rodillas ahí donde estaba, uniendo sus manos. No sabía porqué, pero quería decir algo… deseaba inmensamente que sus palabras pudieran, de alguna manera casi mágica, aliviar un poco el dolor que acababa de presenciar. Buscó de memoria entre los muchos rezos que conocía alguno que le ayudara, pero ninguno le pareció lo suficientemente apropiado, y decidió improvisar.

-No sé si… si sea correcto de mi parte… pero yo… -miró fijamente a la imagen que encabezaba el altar. –No pido nada para mí, no hoy, no lo necesito, pero hay otros… muchos otros allá afuera… que sufren más penurias de las que yo nunca sufrí. Especialmente… él. –suspiró. –Tal vez no quieras oír nada de él ni de su hermano porque… bueno… por todo lo que han hecho… pero yo sé que en el fondo ambos son buenos, muy buenos, y no podían hacer gran cosa… Así que por favor, por favor, sólo pido una cosa: cuídalos, a los dos. Nunca olvides que… que ellos también son tuyos… ¿sí? Todos… -murmuró. –todos somos tus hijos…

Se limpió una solitaria lágrima de la mejilla, y lentamente se puso de pie, echando una última mirada al altar.

A través de los grandes mosaicos podía ver cómo, poco a poco, entraba la luz del día. Eso la hizo sentirse de pronto un poco mejor, menos triste y angustiada; dio media vuelta y se plantó a las puertas de la iglesia. Frente a ésta, se encontraba el palacio, que recibía ahora los amables rayos del sol del amanecer. México sonrió, aliviada.

-Todo estará bien… -murmuró, besando su mano y haciendo ademán de lanzar el beso al palacio. –Cuando todo termine, cuando tus heridas sanen… entonces sabremos ambos que, de verdad, esta guerra valió en algo la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

EPÍLOGO

-Esperanza hay…

Siempre hay esperanza. Ella lo sabía. Hasta para los casos más tristes y desesperados había esperanza; su pueblo, su propio pueblo, conocía la esperanza porque, a pesar de haber sufrido injurias tan horribles en el pasado, habían sabido mantenerse en pie, luchando día tras día… sólo así habían logrado salir de tanta desdicha, porque de otro modo, se hubieran hundido en el abismo más triste y destructivo del mundo.

Se había dicho a sí misma, día y noche, que había esperanza. El mundo, no muy lejos de ella, estaba aún sufriendo; ella no había perdido esta vez gran cosa, sólo un par de buques petroleros… su escuadrón de aviación… no era mucho en comparación con Inglaterra (a veces cogía el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar al número del británico, pero siempre se arrepentía… no sabía porqué), ni como Alemania, que había perdido todo…

-Al menos tiene a su hermano… -murmuraba ante el espejo.

Pero él también había sufrido. La última vez que lo vio estaba en condiciones lamentables, pero por supuesto, él seguía haciéndose el fuerte; eso era lo que más la maravillaba de los dos hermanos, a pesar de todo lo que sufrían y soportaban, parecían siempre estar tranquilos e íntegros.

A veces la preocupaba la falta de noticias. Alemania le había prometido mantenerla informada de todo, pero no había recibido gran cosa en mucho tiempo; un par de notas en las que el rubio decía que su hermano "estaba bien", "recuperándose" y cosas por el estilo, algo evasivas, pero comunes. Ella, en parte, se sentía a gusto; sin noticias, significaba que no había ninguna novedad. Prusia, seguramente, aparecería un buen día bramando a los cuatro vientos:

-Fräulein México, ¡qué sorpresa debe darle ver al asombroso yo visitándola!

-Sí, seguro que él está muy bien. –se consoló la nación latina, tomando una taza de chocolate mientras miraba el horizonte.

…

1947…

Un golpeteo fuerte en la ventana la despertó. Tambaleándose hasta llegar a la ventana, descorrió la cortina con los ojos entrecerrados y bostezando ruidosamente; cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver la causa del ruido: un pajarito amarillo que piaba con todas sus fuerzas, sujetando entre las patas una nota.

-¡Gilbird! –sonrió México, abriendo la ventana. El pajarito entró como un bólido a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre su cama. México corrió para acariciarlo, como en otras ocasiones, y tenderle un platito de agua como recompensa por su largo viaje; pero al acercarse notó que Gilbird no estaba revoloteando alegremente como era su costumbre, es más, ni siquiera se movía, permanecía acurrucado, piando con voz débil, mirándola por encima de su ala.

La joven se preocupó, y tomó al pajarito entre sus manos.

-Gil, pequeñito… ¿estás enfermo? –la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un débil silbido. México dejó de nuevo al ave sobre la cama y tomó la nota.

Tres palabras tenía solamente. Tres palabras que se clavaron en lo hondo de su alma para siempre.

_Mi hermano murió._

Era la caligrafía de Ludwig.

-Dios mío… -México releyó una y otra vez la nota, buscando quizá algún mensaje oculto, un error gramatical… ¡lo que fuera! Pero no. No había más. El papel, rectangular y recto como todo lo que el alemán hacía, no daba pie a nada que no fuera la realidad escrita sobre él.

Prusia había muerto. Y ella no había podido hacer nada. No había cumplido su promesa…

_-Si acaso pudiera hacer algo… _-eso le había dicho, apenas dos años atrás, cuando lo vio medio muerto y empapado de sangre en el suelo del palacio. Le había dicho que estaría ahí para ayudarlo, le había prometido mucho… y no había cumplido nada. Nada, excepto una sola cosa…

Todavía guardaba en el fondo de su corazón, como la más valiosa de las joyas, aquél beso furtivo que se dieron, ocultos en las sombras de las ruinas, lejos de los llantos y del dolor, en un desesperado intento por parte de ella de acallar su agonía, de relajar su mente, de tocar su alma… porque qué más daba lo que otros le dijeran sobre él o su hermano, ellos no lo conocían, ellos no sabían que, debajo de su fanfarronería ridícula había una criatura hermosa y frágil que necesitaba lo que los otros le habían negado…

Ésos y otros pensamientos la acompañaron hasta la tarde en que se plantó frente a la tumba de la nación caída. Llevaba en las manos un ramo de sus flores de muertos, cuyo alegre color y fuerte perfume parecía desentonar con las tumbas rotas y abandonadas que la rodeaban; arrodillándose frente al sepulcro, colocó las flores encima de éste, y con una mano, acarició ligeramente el mármol gris que recubría el último lecho de quien, una vez, fuera el país más poderoso… y asombroso (una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar eso).

-México…

Una mano grande y fuerte la tocó en el hombro. Ella se volvió, encontrándose frente a frente con Alemania. Rápidamente se puso de pie, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de la falda.

-Hola, Alemania… lamento no haber venido antes.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Miraron a la tumba. Había algo de triste en ella, de frío, de antinatural… No, pensó México, ésa tumba no tenía nada que ver con Prusia. Ni siquiera el color de las flores –cuyos pétalos eran violentamente arrancados por el aire de otoño –bastaba para disminuir su aspecto de abandono y desilusión.

La latina se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué… tal estuvo el funeral?

Alemania ladeó la cabeza. Odiaba que lo vieran sentirse mal, y en ése momento nadie, ni siquiera México, podía ver cuánto le dolía aquélla pérdida brutal.

-Sencillo. Sólo estábamos Austria, Hungría y yo.

-Oh… -morir en soledad. La peor de las muertes, pensó México. –Él… ¿sufrió mucho?

-Sí. –murmuró Alemania. –Su salud empeoró hace unos meses, cuando… cuando Polonia y Rusia lo… visitaron. Él… bueno, no pudo soportar la presencia de Rusia y… enfermó… estuvo varios días así y luego… una mañana… murió.

México se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada. Sintió como si algo se quebrara dentro suyo, ahogando sus entrañas con la sangre que se derramaba, y dejándola sin aire, sin habla… sin sentimientos.

Volvió a mirar el sepulcro, y suspiró.

-México. –Alemania la miraba, anhelante. –Dime qué debo hacer. Tú siempre sabes cómo salir de líos como éstos… cuando América se llevó tus tierras, ¿cómo te recuperaste?

-Alemania… -ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose desdichada, más desdichada que nunca. –No es lo mismo.

-Inténtalo, aún así. Siempre sonríes aunque te pasen cosas malas, tú… tú siempre eliges la esperanza antes de la tristeza… tú… tú ves la muerte de manera distinta. Dime… ¿qué debo hacer?

-Es que yo… no lo sé ¡Dios mío, no lo sé! –la joven se dejó caer de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Alemania la tomó de los hombros, dándole un cariñoso apretón.

-Lo siento… no quise ofenderte… Es sólo que... yo no sé cómo reaccionar ahora. Lo lamento.

-No… está bien, lo sé.

El germano asintió una sola vez.

-¿Hay esperanza? –le preguntó. México lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par; ¿esperanza? ¿Esperanza de qué? Prusia estaba muerto y no iba a volver, ella lo sabía bien. ¿Qué esperanza deseaba Alemania, si no había esperanza más que la de morir igual para reunirse con su hermano… ahí donde sea que él estuviese?

-Yo… -murmuró ella. –Debo meditarlo.

-Entiendo. –Alemania dirigió una significativa mirada al sepulcro. –Él creía que eras especial, México, y yo también lo creo. Siempre lo he creído. Y si él podía tener fe en ti de que acabarías con alguien tan testarudo como Francia, entonces sé que puedo confiar en ti…

Dicho esto, Alemania se retiró, dando grandes zancadas. México, viéndose sola, se volvió a la tumba. Con dedos torpes, trazó la línea feroz sobre el mármol donde estaba grabado el nombre de Prusia, y su fecha de nacimiento y muerte; la joven se estremeció… vaya, él era ya bastante mayor, mucho más que Alemania, y sin embargo en comparación ella siempre pensó que Prusia se veía más joven que su hermano. Sonrió al recordar aquélla risita molesta que él profería cuando se burlaba de otros, o el color anormal de sus ojos, o la sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios… ya nada de eso volvería a verlo. Él estaba ahora allá, lejos, donde seguramente estaba también ella… su madre…

-Nantli… -susurró México, uniendo las manos como si rezara. –Por favor, cuida del pobre Prusia… y dile… dile que lo quiero mucho y que… yo nunca lo olvidaré.

Apoyó las manos sobre las flores, cuyos pétalos regaban su color y su aroma por todo el mármol. Se inclinó sobre el sepulcro, y depositó un beso sobre el grabado que representaba la cruz de hierro que tan orgulloso ponía a Prusia.

-Adiós, Prusia…

En ése momento, oyó un silbido. Del cielo descendió lo que creyó que era una gran hoja amarilla, pero que cuando se posó en la tumba descubrió que era Gilbird. El pajarito se acurrucó sobre el sepulcro, piando con tristeza, como si planeara quedarse ahí, a morir también, para dormir junto con su amo en aquél reino de eterno silencio.

-No. Eso sí que no.

México tomó entre sus manos a Gilbird. El pajarito replicó, tratando de volver a la tumba, pero la latina lo retuvo con fuerza.

-¿Crees que lograrás algo dejándote morir? No, Gilbird, la vida sigue, y aún hay muchas batallas por luchar… -el ave silbó con pesar. –Yo sé que lo extrañas, todos lo extrañamos… Alemania y yo lo extrañamos mucho… pero de verdad, Gilbird, ¿piensas que a Prusia le hubiera gustado verte rendirte con tanta facilidad? No, no es así. En la vida uno debe sufrir mucho, sí, pero hay cosas por las que vale la pena sufrir y morir, como… como el amor. Tú amabas a Prusia, ¿no es así? Entonces… demuéstralo, y vive.

Gilbird agitó sus plumas, hinchándose con orgullo y echando a volar, trazando círculos alrededor de la cabeza de México antes de posarse sobre su cabeza, tal y como lo hacía con su amo caído. La joven sonrió, poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

Sí, ahora tenía la respuesta correcta para Alemania. Había esperanza, siempre habría esperanza, mientras hubiera pájaros en el cielo cantando y amigos que recuerdan a los que se han ido.

-Esperanza hay. –dijo ella, abandonando el cementerio.

En la tumba, un fuerte viento barrió limpiamente los pétalos caídos de las flores. Sólo una, la más pequeña, quedó ahí, intacta, viva y completa.


End file.
